cozyforestfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:HamiltrashLAMS/Headcannons- Main Cast
Now a chart for my Generation Scion families. Married Flippy/Flaky *Married for nearly twenty years *Have a two year age gap (Flaky is older) *Have six kids together, five sons and one daughter: Robert, Theodore, Shivers, Prickles, Quills, and Fluke. *The couple had their two oldest sons, Robert and Theodore, out of wedlock. Robert was born just after Flippy got out of his senior year of high school, and Theo was conceived just before Flippy left for the Navy *Flippy practically towers over his wife. He stands at 6’2”, while Flaky is a mere 4’11” *Five of their six kids went on to have some war/combat-related job in their futures. The twins are spies, Robert is a Commander, Theo is an aerial combat fighter, and Fluke wants to be skilled in weaponry. Shivers on the other hand, has happily settled for being a poet, and travels in his free time *The two have known each other since they were kids. They met at a park, where Lumpy encouraged Flaky to make a new friend, and the two have been close ever since *When Flaky and Flippy first started dating, she decided to bring him home so he could “officially” meet her adoptive father. Flippy honestly wasn’t too scared; after all, Lumpy wasn’t...the smartest moose in the world. Oh, was Flippy wrong. As soon as Flaky announced that they were together, Lumpy pulled Flippy into a different room and threatened the shit outta him. For the rest of the night, all poor Flippy could utter was, “Yessir.” “No thank you, sir.” “Thank you, sir.” because let’s face it; he preferred to not have a pair of antlers protruding from his abdomen, thank you very much Handy/Giggles *Married, but threatened to divorce each other multiple times *Have four kids together: Nut, Bolt, Hammer, and Chisel, two sets of twins *Giggles recently cheated on Handy, which resulted in Swiper being conceived. Handy was pissed, but decided that it was better to stay with his wife because of the kids. Giggles was able to keep up the secret for a while, until the baby was born of course. Giggles gave Lifty, the child’s father, full-custody of their son and Swiper is now being raised by Lifty and his boyfriend, Cuddles *Handy owns his own construction business which all four of his kids help out with *Handy lost both of arms during the collapse of a building he was working on in his teenage years. During the collapse, he was knocked out and was placed in a coma for nearly three months. As a side-effect of the coma, he sometimes suffers seizures. Their severity varies *Giggles is a stay-at-home mom. She tries to hang out with her friends, but it’s hard to do so because they all have full time jobs and families *Hammer and Chisel both know about their mother’s frolicking, and in fact know they have older half siblings. However, they do not know about their baby half-brother Swiper *Its no surprise that Giggles has indeed contracted some type of STD from all of her carelessness in regards to her sex life. Her oldest twins are ashamed of their mother, but her younger twins don’t know yet Lifty/Cuddles *Currently dating *The couple is raising Lifty’s son from a short fling with Giggles; Swiper. Both are very loving and caring parents, and are a tight-knit family. Cuddles’ daughter from a precious relationship with Wonder Wanda, Spitfire, is also very close despite living in her own home, as she is a legal adult *Cuddles is a daredevil and X-treme sportsman. It’s rare that he comes home without any kind of cut, bruise, or cracked/missing tooth *Cuddles has had nearly eight teeth filled due to them either being cracked or falling out; he’s also had three concussions, five broken bones, and now has a glass eye *After many therapy sessions and even a little time in rehab, Lifty has given up his stealing addiction and has instead become a banker. Of course, he still gets urges to steal sometimes, but is usually able to fight it Splendid/Toothy *Happily married *The couple has one daughter together, Amazon, and raised Splendid’s son from a failed relationship with Shifty; Kryptonite *Splendid and Toothy are as cheesy as it gets when it comes to couples. They hold hands in public, call each other nicknames (babe, hun, etc.), and kiss *Splendid is still the town’s superhero, and even after becoming a father and raising two kids with superpowers of their own, is still a sucky hero *Toothy is a preschool teacher. He loves working with little kids, and has kept asking Splendid if they can have another kid, which the squirrel politely (and immediately) declined Petunia/Wonder Wanda *Happily married *Live their lives like an “elderly couple” would: they tend to take their lives slow, and always spend as much time with their kids as if it were their last chance *Petunia round Kerfluffle abandoned in a dark, shady-looking alley when he was a cub. She tried asking around, seeing if the baby Capricorn belonged to anyone, but failed to find any sort of family member. She then made the decision to take him home, where he would be raised for the rest of his life *Glacial was also found by Petunia, but the parakeet was indeed adopted from the local orphanage. She was brought home as a “birthday gift” for Wanda *Magnolia was carried by Petunia, who was very caring and nurturing during her pregnancy. Petunia was always thought to be infertile, and struggled with a couple miscarriages before Maggie’s successful birth Russell/Cro-Marmot *Parents of Akhelios, Cro is the step-parent of Conch (Russell’s kid from an ex-relationship with Giggles) *Live on a pirate ship, and the little family loves sailing around in search of new treasures and mysteries *Akhelios’ conception was a mystery to outsiders. The main question on any normal persons mind was: How the hell did Marmot have a kid when he’s submerged in ice? *The Cro-Marmot is sexless. They don’t have a specified sex bc it was simply never determined Fliqpy/Splendont *Parents of Vulcan *Do not live a healthy marriage. They’re only in it for the sex basically *Trained Vulcan like they did Dahmer, except Vulcan took the “training” way better Lammy/Mime *Just recently married *Soon-to-be parents of Fleur *Are a very wealthy family bc of Mime’s circus job and Lammy’s foreign language translator job (Lammy also worms three other jobs; journalist, a chef specialized in French cuisine, and a yoga teacher) *Fleur’s conception was a miracle, considering Lammy’s chances of successfully carrying and birthing a child of her own. The couple has had two misscarriages so far, which both Mime and Lammy were equally devestated over *Lammy and Flippy are best friends. They come together every Saturday morning for some tea, as they take turns sharing their dreams Divorced Shifty/Fliqpy *Had a very abusive relationship *Parents of Dahmer *Shifty left when their son was young, and Fliqpy pawned Dahmer off to an orphanage bc he didn’t feel like caring for a kid *After his relationship with Fliqpy was when Shifty was finally caught and punished for the treatment of his sons. He’s currently behind bars Shifty/Splendid *Again, very abusive relationship *Parents of Kryptonite *Shifty assumes Splendid was cheating on him bc of a harsh misunderstanding, and starts acting very violent towards him. Eventually, Splendid leaves with a baby Kryptonite and they never see Shifty again Giggles/Russell TBA Giggles/Lifty TBA Giggles/Disco Bear TBA Category:Blog posts